In The End
by Cross Eyed Freak
Summary: Malik/Marik. Malik muses about the loss of Marik. TEARJERKER WARNING!! R&R! Chap. 2: IMPORTANT NOTE!!!


Title: In The End  
  
Authoress: Cross Eyed Freak  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Malik muses about the loss of Marik. R&R!  
  
Notes: MALIK/MARIK!! No like yaoi, keep away!!  
  
***  
  
*(It starts with us)  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time*  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Malik sighed. "Nothing, Ryou... Don't worry about it..."  
  
"Come on," Ryou scoffed. "I know when there's something wrong with you."  
  
"..."  
  
*(All I know)  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
(It's so unreal)*  
  
"Malik!" Exclaimed Ryou, chucking a pillow at the Egyptian's head. "Come on!! I know something's up!!"  
  
"Leyh*?" Malik said.  
  
"What?" Said Ryou.  
  
Malik smirked. "Exactly,"  
  
"Argh!! You tick me off so much!!!" Yelled Ryou, flinging another pillow at the blonde.  
  
"Ain't it the truth?" Malik laughed, ducking.  
  
*Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on  
  
But you didn't even know  
  
I wasted it all just to  
  
(Watch you go)*  
  
"But seriously, what's up? You've been really quiet lately. Is it about Marik?" Asked Ryou.  
  
Malik's head snapped up in surprise. "What makes you think that?" He said unconvincingly.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Oh, no reason... Oh, Malik. We both know it's about him."  
  
Malik looked down and suddenly seemed very interested with picking fuzz of the blanket. "I... I miss him..."  
  
*I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me  
  
Will eventually  
  
Be a memory of a time*  
  
Ryou stopped smiling abruptly. "What do you mean you miss him?!" He said with a disbelieving look on his face. "He was a crazy, sadistic, bastard!"  
  
He regretted these words instantly.  
  
Malik's eyes flamed. "How DARE you insult him!!! He was the closest thing I've ever had for a friend!" He hissed.  
  
"B-but, you've got l-lots of friends now, Malik-kun. R-right?" Stuttered Ryou in a panicky voice.  
  
Malik sighed. "I'm sorry Ryou-kun... But, it's true. Before Battle City I could never get close to anyone..." He became silent once more  
  
*I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
"Malik?" Called Ryou quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Malik sighed again. "It's alright, Ryou. I just..."  
  
"You loved him, didn't you?"  
  
Malik's head snapped up so fast, Ryou thought he had broken his neck. For a moment he looked like he was going to hit the snowy-haired boy, but he looked down again and didn't answer.  
  
*One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
to remind myself how  
  
(I tried so hard)*  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, and then Malik spoke up. "He was never exactly... nice to me... but I just... I don't know... Every night he would trace the Memory of The Pharaoh on my back with his fingers. I guess it was his way of calming himself down. It calmed me down too, in a way..."  
  
"I understand," Said Ryou. "It's sort of the way it is with me and Bakura..."  
  
*In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it  
  
(Got so far) *  
  
Malik sighed for the third time. "I, I just wish he would come back!" He exclaimed.  
  
It was then Ryou noticed the crystalline tears falling onto the bed.  
  
"He was a part of me," Sobbed Malik. "My dark side. My Yami. My aswad**. Ma noir***."  
  
"Shhh... It's ok, Malik..." Whispered Ryou, rubbing Malik's back in slow, comforting circles.  
  
*Things aren't the way they were before  
  
you wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
(In the end)*  
  
"Malik, it's alright," Ryou said gently. "I know how you feel..."  
  
"You could never know how I feel!!" Shouted Malik. "You don't know what it's like to have a part of your soul ripped away from you!!" He began to sob into the blankets.  
  
Ryou looked at him sadly. "We... we could find a way to get him back...?"  
  
*You kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
what it meant to me  
  
Will eventually  
  
Be a memory  
  
Of a time when*  
  
Malik looked up angrily. "How?"  
  
"We'll figure something out," Said Ryou confidently.  
  
Malik made a sort of half-smile. "Always the brainiac, eh?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "Well... Wait." His eyes lit up and he slowly got up. "Perfect... Yes!! I've got it!!" And with that, he rushed out of the room.  
  
*I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow in confusion as he heard Ryou speaking to someone in the kitchen.  
  
He rushed back in a moment later looking triumphant.  
  
"So, what's up?" Asked Malik.  
  
Ryou smiled. "You'll find out," He said mysteriously.  
  
"Okay..." He muttered dejectedly.  
  
*I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know*  
  
A few minutes later, they heard someone knocking on the door, and boy was Malik surprised when Yami walked into the room.  
  
"You!" Exclaimed Malik.  
  
Yami was holding a long black box and wearing a smirk on his face.  
  
"Here you go," He said, tossing the box to Malik.  
  
He caught it and lifted the lid. Inside was the Millennium Rod. Malik gaped at it for a second, then looked up at Yami, then to Ryou.  
  
*I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know*  
  
"You... how...?" He stuttered.  
  
"Ryou called me a few minutes ago to tell me how you could barely live without Marik," Malik shot a glance at Ryou. "Don't worry about it, though. It's the same with me and Yugi." Said the former Pharaoh with a smile.  
  
"I... Thank you." Said Malik. He picked up the Rod slowly. It glowed for a second, and Marik appeared in front of him. "Marik!!" He yelled hoarsely and threw himself at the spirit. He buried his face in Marik's chest and began to cry again.  
  
"I th-thought I w-would never see you again!" He sobbed.  
  
"I'm here now, koibito." Said Marik.  
  
*I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter*  
  
***  
  
Argh!! I'm crying as I'm writing this!! Thanks for reading everyone!! Hmm... I COULD make a sequel... YOU tell me!! Bye!!  
  
* 'What' in Arabic  
  
** 'Black' in Arabic  
  
*** 'My black' in French 


End file.
